Good girls and Bad Boys
by loki100906
Summary: Weevil asks Veronica for help on a case, with an interesting scenario blooming. Weevil/Veronica pairing lemons and such to be determined later.
1. Chapter 1

Veronica pressed the button on her alarm keypad. Hearing the car beep she sighed. _Another day at Neptune High School_ she thought with slight exasperation.With her usual confidant swagger she sauntered into the school's hallowed halls. Moving toward her locker she spun the combination and opened the door. Grabbing her books for her first period class she slammed the locker door shut and leaned against it. Today was not a day she really wanted to be in school. Yawning softly she began to move toward her class. As Veronica sad down in her seat she stared out the window for a moment. _It's going to be a long day she_ thought as she took out her books.

The clock ticked by slowly, today was fairly unusual seeing as no one had visited her off ice. She stared distantly out the window wishing that Wallace would come back or at least answer her E-mails. Veronica rubbed her temples as she turned back to the class listening to the teacher yammer on about American history. Deciding she needed a bathroom break, Veronica raised her hand and got permission to go. Hanging the Out of Order sign up on the girl's bathroom she leaned against the wall slowly sliding down. Rubbing her temples she yawned a bit, tired from last nights exploits of chasing a cheating spouse.

A sharp rapping on the door startled her out of her daze. She stood up quickly and yanked the door open. There stood Eli. She tilted her head curiously and gave him a look of half surprise and half distain. "What could you possibly want?" she said sharply her baby blue eyes shifting up to stare at him. Eli pushed passed her into the bathroom.

"I have a problem" He stated simply as he turned around and stared at Veronica. Raising an eyebrow she let the door close and kicked the stop under it. "So what's the deal?" Veronica asked as she stared him down. "Some one is selling steroids to the Neptune High Varsity Foot ball team." Eli stated. "And this concerns you how?" Veronica answered back with a snarky tone. "They picked one of my boys up earlier. He is a freshman, and as green as they come." Eli stated matter-of-factly. "I was thinking we could work together on this one V…Its causing dissention in the ranks"

Eli smiled a bit as he stared at her. He had liked her for some time now; she had earned his respect and some respect to the closer members of the PCH crew. She had saved them from quite a few scrapes. "Fine...I'll see what I can dig up" Veronica stated simply as she moved the door stop and held the door open for him to go.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw one of the younger PCH'ers in the hall way. Quickly she grabbed Eli and pulled him back in the bathroom slamming the door shut. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pressed her lips hard to his. Eli slightly taken aback moved his empty hands to hold her waist as she gently bit on his lower lip. He pressed close to her, drawing her slender form into the depths of his arms as he tilted his head leaning more into the heated kiss. His tongue reaching out and parting her lips, Veronica tilted her head and allowed him access as the warm appendage stroked along her own tongue. She closed her eyes and for a moment melded into the kiss. Pulling away she leaned in and whispered in his ear "don't want to destroy your rep" She stepped back and grinned. Her tiny hands lifting as she flung her hair over her head messing it up. Veronica opened the door once again this time allowing a stunned Eli to leave. Veronica stepped out of the washroom with her hair obviously mussed and her cheeks flushed a bright pink. She tilted her head as she watched Eli saunter down the hall. She started off to her locker just as the bell rang and a sea of students flooded the halls of Neptune High School.


	2. Chapter 2

After school Veronica pulled up in front of her father's office. Clicking the alarm on her car she sauntered into the office. She noticed her father was with a client so she sat down in the waiting room. The door to his office cracked open a bit she listen to bits and pieces of the conversation. From what she gathered, the woman was in to nap another cheating spouse.

Smiling politely at the woman as she left Keith Mars' office Veronica stood and entered the office sitting at one of the chairs in front of his desk. "I have a job for you" Keith said with out looking up at his daughter. Veronica tilted her head as she stared back at him. "Thanks dad I had a great day at school" She said sarcastically. Keith chuckled a bit and looked at her. "Sorry hunny, Its been a long day and I am late for a meeting. Here is the file" He said quickly as he handed her a file folder. "Just get some pictures ok nothing else." He stated firmly as he leaned down to kiss his daughters cheek before leaving.

She sighed as she heard the door slam shut. Veronica's eyes shifted down as she stared at the file folder. She looked at the name closely. Marianne James, She looked over the file carefully. Her brow furrowing as she scrutinized the comments.

It seems that Mrs. James had suspected her husband, Michael James, of cheating; it was confirmed in her mind by the lipstick on his collar one night as he returned home from a late night _meeting_. Marianne confronted him and he vehemently denied it, to the tune of inflicting a black eye on Marianne. Veronica had noticed the cover up line as the woman looked at her and forced a smile at her before leaving. Checking the address of Michael's work place, she grabbed her camera and her bag she checked the batteries on her tazer as she slipped the file folder under her arm.

Veronica arrived at the work place of Michael James and sunk low in her seat as she looked over the file once more. Her camera ready in the seat next to her she waited. The hours seemed to drag by as the sun set and the sky turned from gold to purple. She sighed softly as she read the file over and over again. The face looked oddly familiar. Her brow perked up as she saw Michael leaving the building.

She waited for him to pull away before following him. She kept a good distance close enough to keep her eyes on him yet far enough to keep him from noticing her, or so she thought. She watched as he pulled into the parking lot of the Camelot Motel. The shutter clicking as she quickly snapped several shots of Michael entering the motel to meet a woman waiting in a room there.

Michael didn't stay in the room long. Veronica noted curiously that a mere ten minutes with the woman would not be enough time for any thing unless he was a one minute wonder. Watching as his car pulled from the lot she followed him once more. She saw him stop his car at the beach where the PCH'ers gathered.

Veronica pulled into the lot and watched as Michael stepped from his car. He carried a black bag as he approached another man that stepped from the shadows. Veronica adjusted the zoom and began snapping pictures.

The crunch of the gravel in the lot caused her to jerk her head only to see a hand jut out and smash her face against the steering wheel. A trickle of blood dripped down the side of her face only to blur her vision as she was wrenched from her car. She looked up to see the face of a man contorted in anger as he smacked her head against the car.

"Do you know what happens to nosy little girls" The whiskey soaked breath growled out. The stench stinging Veronica's nose causing her to gag and wretch. She reached back flailing for her tazer to no avail. The man wrapped his hand around her throat; she noticed a clover tattoo on his wrist. Her brow furrowed as she brought a quick knee up making contact with his groin. The man buckled as she pushed him away and ran.

The sand weighed her feet down. She tripped as the man reached out to grab her. Struggling to stand while he grasped her foot she kicked out at him. Her eyes were wild with fear as he began to drag her down the beach toward the water.

She was blinded by bright lights, and the sound of motorcycles had never been a welcome sound as she heard flesh hitting flesh. She was instantly freed and stood shakily. Her head woozy as she stumbled back landing in the arms of one Eli Navarro.


	3. Chapter 3

Veronica woke to find herself in her own bed. The blood on the side of her head neatly cleaned up and bandaged. Her eyes blinked passed the bright sunlight filtering into her bedroom windows, as she sat up for a moment. A sharp pain coursing through her body caused her instantly to flop back down. Keith Mars poked his head in her room. "I thought you were awake." He said as he set a tray of soup and saltine crackers on her night stand. Moving about the room and closing the shades he checked her bandage.

"You took quite a knock on your head, it was a good thing that Navarro Kid found you god knows what could have happened. What were you doing at the beach so late any way?" Veronica's eyes shifted up to him. Her head hurting, she couldn't come up with a viable lie right then and there. If she told him she had been knocked on her head for interrupting a drug deal he would pull her form the case she was working. "I just needed time to think, and I tripped" She stated quickly and began to eat the soup before her father could question her more. Keith took the statement with some skepticism as he stood and left his daughters room, closing her door reluctantly.

Setting the bowl on her night stand she settled back into her pillows and covers to sleep a bit longer hoping the headache would wane and she could start working on the case Eli had asked her to look into. She sighed softly as his name ran through her head while she drifted off to sleep.

It was dark when she woke again her head still reeling from the lump on the side. She stepped carefully into her shower, allowing the hot water soothe her aching muscles. Leaning on the wall for some time she let the water run over her as she pondered the man with the clover tattoo. It then dawned on her, He was a Fitzpatrick.

Her mind raced through the possible connections they could have to Michael James. She washed quickly and stepped from the tub. Drying her hair and dressing quickly she made her way to her car. Barley having her keys in the door she looked up as a tanned hand snatched them out and held them up in front of her. "You are in no condition to drive" Eli stated. Her bright blue eyes traveled up to meet his brown ones.

Veronica furrowed her brow as she stared him down. "Since when do you care what happens to me?" She spat coldly. Eli's poker face wavered for a moment and softened his eyes were like an open book as he stared back at him. "Since you got that head injury, and unless you want your dad to know the real reason…" He trailed off staring back at her sternly.

Veronica relented with a sigh. "Fine you can drive but we are taking my car" she stated as she climbed into the passenger seat. She pulled her seat belt over her lap and chest and clicked it in looking over at him as he started the car. "So Where to Chica?" Eli asked her with a half of smirk drawing up his cheek. "The River Styx" Veronica stated. "And I am not your 'Chica'."

Eli jerked his head with the mention of the bar. "What do you want with the Fitzpatrick's?" He said narrowing his eyes. He had an idea as to what she was getting at. "Just checking up on a case for my dad" She said looking back at him. "Tell me about the case and I will handle it…I don't want you in there" Eli nearly growled out. "I am not taking you there" he sad as he looked over at her. "You can find another way to crack this case." Eli had already been working out in his head how he was going to handle the Fitzpatrick boys for what they did to her. In the mean time he would just have to keep her from that bar.

Veronica sighed in defeat as she unlocked her seat belt. She took her car keys from the ignition and opened the passenger's side door. Stepping out of the car she grasped the side of the vehicle as a bout of wooziness hit her. Drawing in a few deep breaths she moved to start back into the apartment. Eli quickly stepped out of her car and moved to her side wrapping an arm around her waist, he helped her inside. "Girlie you are in no condition to deal with those micks any way."

He helped her into the living room passing her growling dog. "Quiet Back up" Veronica said weakly as she plopped down on the sofa. "You ok?" Eli asked as he watched her curl up against the pillows. "Yea just still woozy I guess" She said as she laid her head down. He moved to the kitchen and grabbed a glass from the sink strainer. Filling it with water he brought it to her. "Thanks" she said as she accepted the glass and sipped at the cool liquid.

"I am going to head out…You sure you're going to be ok?" Eli asked again staring at her intently. She nodded. "I will be fine I promise" She stated as she set the glass on the end table beside the sofa. Eli nodded and headed toward the door stopping to scratch Back-up's ears as he lay on the kitchen floor.

As the door clicked closed, she wondered why he was being so nice to her. It was unlike him to be so caring. She laid her head back and closed her eyes once more the darkness drawing her in to a deep sleep. She smiled softly as his image flitted across her mind.

Eli headed home. He flopped on his bed laying his arms above his head. He sighed softly as he stared up at the ceiling. When he closed his eyes her image was burned on the back of his eyelids. He sighed wondering how Veronica Mars had gotten to him. He drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Veronica's eyes slowly open to the dawning of a new day. Having missed two days of school already she was unable to start work on Eli's case. Sighing softly as the last remnants of sleep was wiped from her eyes she sat up and looked around. Her head was feeling much better and the knot on the side diminishing quickly. She stood up and climbed into the shower fully prepared to start another day at Neptune High. Her muscles still ached and her body still bruised. Her eye a dark purple color was now healing.

With a half smile drawing on her cheek she sighed as she began to cover up the dark bruise on her eye. She stared into the mirror not exactly satisfied with the look of her eye. It was visible to her. She sighed and shouldered her school bag. She moved to her car and started off to school. Eli had returned her keys and lifted the driving ban on her.

She half wondered how or why she even listened to him. She barely listened to her own father as it was. She sighed as she pulled into her parking spot and watched the lemmings filter into the school. She groaned the only thing good about going to school today was the fact that she was going to work on Eli's Case.

She distinctly remembered Luke smuggling in steroids for a guy named hank that she had gotten arrested when she was a sophomore. That smuggling ring disintegrated when she faxed a copy of Hank's picture to the border patrol. Veronica leaned on her locker as she thought about how to approach the jocks of the school, to find out who was juicing.

A grin spread across her lips as she figured out how to do it. She headed over to the Computer lab and began to work on a flier. Her thick golden locks fell foreword as she peered over at the screen of the computer.

It was a light brush on the back of her neck her hair standing on end as she jerked her hand back grasping the wrist of the offender. She shifted her eyes up quickly to meet with Eli's brown ones. "What are you working on Chica?" He said as he sat down next to her. "You seem a little edgy…" Eli whispered in her ear. She shivered. Goose bumps popping up along her arms. "Your case Papi" she retorted flippantly.

A smirk drew up one side of Eli's cheek. "Oooo I love it when you call me that" he whispered letting his hot breath linger on her neck. She shivered once again and stared blankly at the computer screen. She looked back at him and furrowed her brow in mock anger. "If you don't quit I wont get this done and then we won't find out who is putting the screws to your boys" she stated plainly. Eli smirked again knowing he was getting to her.

"You know your going to owe me for this." Veronica said as she printed out the flier. Eli stood up and grabbed it from the printer. "So what do you want then…I mean for payment…" Veronica tilted her head and stared at him for a moment. "I don't know what do you have in mind?" She knew it was a loaded question and waited to hear his answer. "I can think of a few things…but mostly it involves you and me and a hotel room"

Veronica laughed and stared back at him. "Keep dreaming lover boy" She said with a smile as she took the flier from him. She sauntered out of the computer room looking back at him with a smile. Moving quietly down the hallway she slipped the fliers into the lockers. It was an advertisement for urine cleanse. If any one was taking steroids at Neptune they would be calling for the product with the upcoming 'surprise drug test coming up.'

Veronica clicked her to her voice mail on her phone and quickly changed the greeting. Now all she had to do was wait. She moved skillfully down the hall as the bell rang and scores of students entered the hall. She made her way to her class where she hunched over her books. She sighed softly as she stared at the blackboard. There was a pop quiz today. She was lucky that Eli had brought her books while she was out to study.

Veronica turned the volume to her phone off and waited as the calls rolled in. She smiled as she listened to the messages. Now all she had to do was be at the right place at the right time. She sighed as her other class's drug on through the day. She stared out the window and chewed on her lip. Eli Navarro was never far from her mind the time ticking slowly by.

She stared out the window thinking about the kiss they shared into the bathroom. Her fingers absent mindedly touched her lower lip, as it tingled with the thought of the searing kiss they shared in the bathroom. Her mind was drifting toward Eli quite a bit lately. Veronica mulled over the thoughts she was having about him and her cheeks flushed deeply.

A sharp rapping on the window of the door to the class room drew her attention away from her books and the lesson as she spotted the teacher moving to open the door and speak with Eli. She was wondering what was going on. She lifted a brow as the teacher told her she was excused.

Veronica gathered her things as she looked back at the questioning looks from the 09'ers. She sighed with exasperation as she shouldered her school bag and sauntered out of the room. "You know I keep missing class like this and my grades are going to slip then my dad will start asking questions." She stated as she looked up at Eli.

Eli quickly grabbed her arm as her pulled her in close. He smirked as he whispered softly in her ear. "We have to book Chica" he said as he turned and escorted her down the hall. Out of the corner of Veronica's eye she spotted the man that left the lump on the side of her head.

She picked up the pace as Eli kept close to her. Moving past the fire alarm he pulled it quickly as he led her off to one of the back doors and his bike. She clung to his back as she laid her head on his back. This whole situation was beginning to get dicey. Veronica was beginning to think that the steroids and this cheating spouse were some how connected, not to mention the Fitzpatrick's were involved as well.

Veronica slid from the bike as Eli pulled into the drive of his grandmother's home. She sauntered up the porch as greeting his grandmother with a hug. She stepped inside where she set her school bag down in the kitchen.

She watched as Eli picked up the phone and handed it to her. She perked her brow for a moment as she stared at him. "My grams said you could hole up here for a bit till this all blows over. Call your dad and let him know what's going on." Veronica opened her mouth to argue but shut it quickly as Eli stared at her.

He smirked a bit and shook his head. "You have my room for the night, and I am on the couch" He said as he opened a door off the kitchen and set her school bag in side the room. "I will swing by your dad's later and get your clothes."

Mrs. Navarro stepped into the kitchen and offered veronica a smile. "So Veronica how are you at cooking?" She asked as she began taking ingredients out of the refrigerator. "I make a mean spaghetti" She said as she stood up and started to wash the vegetables. Eli grinned a bit as he leaned on the door. "Look at that Veronica Mars is domesticated."

Veronica smiled a bit her eyes sparkling as she moved past him toward the pantry. She moved about looking at the various cans and bottles her Spanish not good enough to read the labels. He moved jutting a hand quickly out as he grabbed a jar and handed it to her.

Veronica smiled as she looked up at him for a moment her cheeks going a deep red as she moved past him brushing against him as she returned to the kitchen. She picked up the knife once again and began chopping vegetables once more.

She heard the front door slam as Eli headed out to get her clothes. He sighed as he hopped on his bike and sped over to her house where he met up with her father. Keith Mars curtly reminded Eli that he had a gun and there were a lot of holes in the desert should his daughter's honor be threatened.

Eli took it good naturedly as returned home with a duffle bag full of clothing for Veronica. He slid the bag into his room as he sat down at the set table for dinner. The table was lively as they gathered around it for some time talking and eating.

Veronica smiled softly as she flopped on Eli's bed. His scent wafting into her nose from the pillows and sheets, stretched leanly in the bed. She smiled as she stared at him leaning into the doorway. "All set for the night" he asked with a slight smirk. She nodded "I will be just outside if you need me." He said as he left the room and closed the door. She closed her eyes and sighed softly her cheeks flushing heatedly as her thoughts led once more to Eli sleeping on the sofa soundly.


	5. Chapter 5

Eli Navarro leaned back in the leather upholstered chair lifting his left leg and crossing it over his right knee. He stared at Veronica while she pored over closed files working out the billing for old cases. Her father had put her on desk work after he was informed that the last subject was tied in with the Fitzpatricks.

Veronica was half upset because she knew that they were some how tied in with the steroids that were flooding the campus of Neptune High. She chewed on her lip as she mulled over how she was going to break the case. For the life of her she just couldn't see the connection.

She looked over at Eli who was staring out the window. "You know you can go…" She said as she looked down at the file folder before her. Her head shot up instantly as she stared at Eli. "Hank" She said as she jumped up from the desk.

Eli stared at her quizzically. Veronica grinned as she turned on the computer. Her nimble fingers typing quickly as she stared at the screen. A smile slowly appeared at the corner of her cheek. Eli moved to see what she was looking at the computer screen. The blonde man was clearly recognizable. "Hey I know that guy he was talking to some of the boys a few weeks ago…Giving out free gym memberships."

She grinned and turned to Eli. "Up for some undercover work?" She asked as she began rummage through a draw in the cabinet behind the desk. She procured a black wig and grinned. Eli rolled his eyes and smirked a bit. "I guess it's better than sitting around here and doing paperwork."

Veronica slid the wig over her blonde hair and hurried to climb on the back of Eli's bike. She wrapped her arms around his waist and moved close hugging tightly to him as he sped off in the direction of the gym address he had received from on of his boys earlier that week.

Veronica's grip released as they pulled up to the gym. Eli was beginning to like the way she clung to him when they rode on the back of his motorcycle. They bolt dismounted the bike and walked into the gym together. Veronica took his hand in hers as they walked through the doors.

The place smelled of sweat as she watched some of the people working out on the weight benches. She saw Hank standing over a man spotting him as he lifted a very heavy bar bell and rested it on the holder above the bench.

Hank moved toward the couple staring at the girl, He seemed to recognize her but couldn't pinpoint where exactly he knew her from; the black wig throwing him off. "How can I Help you today?" Hank asked as he stared at Veronica.

Veronica inwardly cringed as she got the feeling Hank was undressing her with his eyes. Eli stepped foreword and shook his hand. "One of my boys gave me your card...He said you were offering free memberships" Eli stated as his eyes narrowed staring Hank down as he looked over Veronica.

Hank looked at Eli and looked at the card. "I see well how about we step into my office and talk business." Hank said drawing his lips into a grin. Veronica moved and sat down on a seat in the waiting room gingerly crossing her legs. Her eyes darting about as she took in her surroundings.

Eli walked into hanks office and sat on one of the folding chairs before his desk. "I don't mind giving away memberships to the gym, especially for those who work for me" Hank stated as he pulled a plastic bag from his desk drawer. "This is the product, premium quality, and for moving that you get a free membership and four treatments for your self." Eli looked at the bag it was filled with small glass bottles of steroids.

Eli Nodded understanding what Hank was saying. "Thanks but no thanks" Eli said as he stood up and moved toward the office door. Hank moved quickly; slapping the door shut as Eli tried to open it. Eli stepped back and stared at the man, his eyes narrowing.

"What did you think it was just a free ride?" Hank stated with a chuckle. "No, But keep in mind that they kid you gave those cards too have the cops on my tail now" Eli growled out. "Well better you than me." Hank said with a laugh. Eli pushed Hank away from the door knocking him into the wall.

Quickly he wrenched the door open and stepped out approaching Veronica who stood up instantly. She moved to his side as hank stormed out of the office. His large hand reaching out for Veronica's hair but only grasping at the wig.

Veronica stared at Hank her eyes wide at the realization of being exposed. "You" Hank growled as he grabbed her and slammed her against the desk of the gym. The girl standing there answering phones moving quickly back her eyes wide and frightened.

Veronica slid her arm behind her to her back pocket grasping the Tazer. She never got the chance; Eli moved on Hank and gripped his arm forcing his fingers to release her hair. Veronica moved and was out the door as she watched Eli bring up his knee connecting with Hanks stomach. Hank doubled over and fell to the floor in pain.

"I see you make friends where ever you go" Eli stated as he mounted his bike. Veronica right behind him and she hung on to his waist tightly. "Yea sure the people love me" Veronica sighed with relief as Eli's house came into view. "Looks like I am going to end up stuck with you for longer than we thought." She said as she headed inside.

"Is that so bad Veronica?" Eli said as he plopped on the sofa. She sat in the chair across from him tucking up her legs. "No it's kind of nice. It kind of feels like I have a family again…not just the dad and me show" She said as she looked up at him.

"So are you going to tell me how you know that guy?" Eli said as he flicked on the TV. "I sent him to jail once for trafficking steroids" Her eyes shifting over to the news channel. "He didn't do much time…Had a good lawyer." Veronica's eyes shifted back to Eli and she smiled a bit. "You were really good back there…and thank you for saving my butt again" Eli looked back to her, "Thanks" he replied. "I just wish I had a bit more warning. You're ok though right?" he asked moving to look over where Hank had grabbed her hair. "No more than the usual bumps and bruises" Veronica stated as she shifted in the chair.

She stared at the news show. The day had been long school boring with the exception of the whole steroid case. It was a good thing that she had Eli helping her. With dinner coming to a close that night she showered and headed to bed. She sighed again as she lay there in Eli's bed for another night staring at the ceiling. She wondered what it would be like to be wrapped up in his arms.

Veronica put it out of her mind quickly with the thought that Eli couldn't possibly be interested in her that way. She was grateful to him, he was being more than respectful than he would be to any other girl. But it still lingered in her mind what it would be like to belong to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Veronica turned in to sleep early; Eli sat up flicking through channels for some time. Veronica slept peacefully for a change, the dreams of Lilly no longer tormenting her. Eli stood there in the doorway to his room leaning his head against his arm. The corner of his lip drew with a half smile as he watched her shift, her blonde hair splayed out over his pillow. His covers wrapped around her mapping out her form.

Veronica sat up and rubbed her sleepy eyes. She stared over at Eli. "What's wrong?" She asked nervously. She shifted on his bed and hugged her knees. His muscles cut and defined exposed from the white tank top he wore. His lips begged a smile as he sat beside her.

"Nothing's wrong Chica" He said softly his voice barely above a whisper. His brown eyes lifting to meet her blue eyes, he gently patted on her leg. "I was just thinking that I never apologized to you for the way I treated you that night…In front of my boys…I should have known better that you were just a casualty of the 09'ers"

Veronica blushed and bit down on her lip. "It's alright" She whispered nearly choking back on her answer. It never occurred to her that Eli Navarro would ever apologize to any one least of all her. She tilted her head a bit and shifted making more room for him to sit on the bed.

"So does this mean we are best friends now…are we going to brush each others hair and tell each other secrets" She whispered her eyes filled with a bit of mirth. Eli stared at her his eyes narrowing at the fact that she was making light of the situation.

She shifted her head instantly hanging it as she saw his hurt expression. Her hand instantly reached for his. Her fingers trembled slightly as she looked up at him. A smile graced her lips. Her fingers gently slid up his arm her fingers gently feeling over his skin.

Her cheeks flushed deeply as she stared up at him. Softly Eli brushed a lock of her hair back tracing his finger along her jaw as he tilted her head up to him. Her eyes stared back at him without question.

Eli bowed his head and gently brushed his lips over hers. The kiss soft and tender, He pulled away and stared into her eyes waiting on her move. Veronica did not think she only reacted as she pulled him back to her pressing her lips to his. Her plump pink lips moving softly over his as her hand snaked around the back of his neck.

She felt his arms wrapping around her slender frame pulling her tightly against his chest. She tilted her head as she felt his tongue caress along her lower lip. She parted her lips allowing him entry, his tongue softly caressing her tongue.

She pulled from the kiss gasping for air her eyes shifting up to Eli's. She stared at him for a long moment before gently kissing his lips and lying back down. Eli understood the action and moved toward the doorway where he watched her drift back to sleep.

He could tell by her cautious movements that she was not ready to take things to that level yet; they had barely acknowledged feelings for each other. The morning would tell truly how she felt and he fell asleep with her on his mind and hoping for the best come the morning.


	7. Chapter 7

Veronica woke early the next morning. Sitting up in bed she laid her fingers to her lips. She smiled softly as she flopped back into bed and sighed gently. A dreamy look came over her face as she stared at the ceiling in Eli's room. She smiled as she touched her fingers to her lips. She sighed softly as she slipped from his bed grabbing her clothes and made her way to the bathroom.

Eli stood in the doorway as she turned around. Veronica jumped and gasped softly as blushed deeply the sight of him quickening her pulse. Veronica stopped her movements and sat on Eli's bed. She stared over at him. "So what happens now?" She questioned as she stared up into his deep brown eyes.

Eli's lips drew up into a small smirk as moved to sit next to her on the bed as he did last night. "What do you want to happen Veronica?" he questioned as he stared at her for a moment. "I...I don't know…I guess I was stuck in dream land thinking that we would kiss and fall in love then every thing would be happy shining and we would get married and live happily ever after" Veronica stated trying to masque how she truly felt for him with sarcasm.

Eli laughed a bit and stared at her. "Look V… I am a one woman man I would like to see where things go" He said softly as his hand reached out gently caressing the side of her neck. Veronica shivered; her blue eyes shifting up to meet his as she leaned in placing a small kiss on his lips.

"I think that I like that idea" She whispered softly as she stood to gather her clothing. She slipped into the shower. She sat down at the breakfast table next to him and smiled stealing a bit of egg from his plate. She sipped her cup of coffee as she waited for him to finish eating.

She took his plate and rinsed it put it into the dishwasher. Veronica smiled as she made her way out the door to his bike. She slipped the extra helmet over her blonde locks and climbed on the back. She perched there waiting for Eli to join her.

His eyes took on a devilish look as she snaked her arms around his waist. She laid her head on his back as he sped off toward Neptune High School. The other students stood aghast as they saw Veronica enter through the main doors her fingers laced in Eli Navarro's hand. She smirked as she clung close to him, catching a dirty look from Logan as they walked passed.

Veronica shrugged him off as Eli wrapped his arm around her waist. She smiled softly a glint of happiness in her eyes for a change. She moved to her locker and grabbed the stuff she needed for her classes. Eli headed off to shop class kissing her cheek softly before going.

Logan who was watching slunk over once he left. "So this is what you do when we break up Veronica? I didn't know that I messed you up that bad" Logan said with a snicker. "So is it Eli or are you now the community bitch for the whole PCH crew?" Logan's look of arrogance gained a look of distain from Veronica.

"Why don't you go ask Eli about it" She stated as she gingerly stepped around Logan and headed off to her first period leaving Logan to watch. Logan unsatisfied with not getting to her sauntered off to his class where he lounged into his seat as he contemplated a way to totally humiliate Veronica.

Never did her classes go so quickly. Veronica was happy when she finally made it to lunch. Sitting at her usual table she sighed at the leather type meat that lay on her lunch tray. She poked at it with her plastic fork as she stared around watching the teeming student body.

She barely noticed Eli as he stepped up beside her. Moving to sit he whispered in here ear softly as her cheeks grew flushed. "Its dead you know" Veronica smiled a bit as she looked up at him her lips softly meeting his. "Then why does it look as if it will crawl off my tray?" She questioned.

Her eyes shifted to the 09'ers table where Logan sat with his lemmings. She turned back to Eli ignoring their stares as usual. Logan approached her table and looked over at Veronica. He smirked as he looked up at Eli. "You got a problem?" Eli said to Logan as his eyes narrowed.

"No…I was just wondering if your girlfriend would like to come to a party…My friends could use some pleasure and I heard she was great at it" Logan grinned knowing that even though Veronica would ignore the slight Eli would not. Veronica instantly placed her hand on his arm and looked to Eli. Leaning over she whispered softly in his ear. "We can get him later" She whispered softly with a devilish grin.

Eli smirked as he watched Logan walk away thinking he had won.


	8. Chapter 8

Veronica stared blankly at the River Styx. The last time she was in there she almost got a tattoo on her face and Logan had almost been killed. With a sigh she pulled out her camera and ducked down enough to just see over the dash.

As soon as Veronica saw Michael James enter the bar she snapped a few photos. She waited patiently for Michael to leave the bar. Back-up growling lost in his own dream land in the back seat. She was there against her father's wishes to be sure but it had to be done. There was a connection between them and Hank she could feel it in her gut.

Veronica sighed as she looked through the case file and her notes in conjunction with her father's notes for the billionth time. She knew she could blow this wide open and put an end to the Fitzpatrick's drug reign. She groaned as she rubbed her temples. She was already formulating a plan. It was just the matter of executing it. She had told her father earlier that she was doing school work with Mack. She knew Mack would cover for her with her father yes with Eli most likely not.

She was hoping that Eli had sense enough not to blow her cover and come riding up here. If Liam saw him it would surely start world war three. Veronica's hopes were dashed when she saw Eli's bike in the rearview mirror. She jammed the key in the ignition and quickly sped off knowing he would follow her.

She reached the beach and her safe zone finally pulling over. Eli scowled as he sauntered up reaching into the car and grabbing her keys. Her eyes looked up at him for a moment somewhat frightened as he climbed into the passenger's seat.

"I know what you're going to say" Veronica started. She had obviously practiced this conversation on her end more than once. "In that case V you know then why I am pissed." Eli stated as he glared at her. Veronica bit down on her lip and lowered her eyes nodding her head. "Look I am not going to yell I understand you have a job to do just like your dad but I don't want you putting yourself in any unnecessary danger."

Veronica opened her mouth to protest. He laid his fingers over her lips. "Liam has been smuggling weapons. Backup would be of no help if you're shot with one of those pretty little .308 rifle he managed to get his hands on." She looked up at him her eyes wide with amazement. "Hey Chica I did my homework too" he said with a short grin. "I have been working on this with your dad as much as we could. You have been under enough pressure"

His gaze softened a bit. "I guess I am going to have to keep you so occupied that you won't have time to work on this case anymore" Eli whispered softly as he leaned crashed his lips down on hers. His Hands glided up the back of her neck his fingers gently caressing into her hair. She smiled as she returned the kiss pressing her body to him gently.

Eli's lips trailed over her neck teasing near the collar of her shirt as his hands slipped under to feel her skin. Veronica's eyes rolled back as she gasped in a deep breath of air. Slowly Eli pushed her shirt up running his fingers over the edge of her bra. With one quick motion Eli slid his hands around to her back and unhooked it. He kissed her lips softly before gently laying kisses around her left breast. Reaching out with his tongue he drew her hardened nipple into his mouth and suckled it. Veronica gasped.

Her head was swimming. She didn't hear Back Up growl as Logan approached the car.

With a devilish smirk and camera phone in hand he began snapping pictures. Eli heard the camera click noise and looked up. A scowl darkened his brow as he stepped from the car. Veronica could not stop him this time. She quickly fumbled to hook her bra and pull her shirt down. By the time she got it Eli had Logan bleeding on the ground. His phone smashed.

Veronica stared at Logan in horror her cheeks heated and red with embarrassment. She looked up at Eli for a moment before getting back into her car. Eli mounted his bike and followed her back to his house. He was a bit saddened that tonight would be the last night she would be staying with him. He had no wish to pressure her into anything she didn't want but then on the other hand he had needs as well. Veronica pulled into her own drive way and brought Back Up into her house. She closed the door and locked it.

Veronica had plenty of time to consider Eli's advances as she drove back to his house. She wanted him truly she did but she had to be sure that she wasn't just some replacement for Lilly. Her eyes lost in thought as she entered the Navarro home. She sighed softly as she plopped down on the sofa next to Eli.

She curled into his arms and sighed safe from her own fears and thoughts there. "I won't stake out the Fitzpatrick's again." Veronica stated as she shifted her gaze up to Eli. "And I am sorry about Logan and what he did. If you want I will talk to him." She whispered softly. "No don't talk to him. I think he got the message. I don't want him anywhere near you."

Veronica nodded and rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Her head was pounding from all the undue stress that was being caused to her that day.


End file.
